The Outsiders FanFiction
by EmMarioSonicPokemonOutsiders
Summary: This is something I wrote because I have been studying this for school, it's just about my thoughts, please give me a review if you liked it :) P.S: I'm not really that pretty or popular in real life or act like as described, Lol! ;) But The Books and Movie part's true :)
1. Getting to know the Town

Chapter 1:

I always hated being at home, but then I found out I was finally moving to Tulsa, Oklahoma. I always loved Australia, but I've wanted to move to America for ages and it's finally coming true. I was always popular where ever I went, and I must admit, I didn't like it. It was always because I was the most gorgeous girl out of everyone; well that's what everyone thought anyway. I had the most beautiful brunette hair, even though all the girls in the movies had blonde, but I didn't care because I liked my colour hair anyway. I had the nicest lashes with the sky-blue eyes that stood out whenever I wore mascara or went near water. I had the perfect body too, but everyone did. Ever since I was in year seven, also probably known as 'middle school' in America, I always took advantage of my looks, but then I had my other side who loved reading books and writing stories, and I really loved movies. Especially my music. Whenever I heard music, I would just want to dance or listen because it just expressed my feelings. But I'm 15 now. When I got to Tulsa, it was the weekend, and the reason I had to move was because I had to either get married or move away, but mum didn't like the sound of me getting married, so I had to move away. I hated myself for what I did, because I really liked my friends, and now I had to make new ones… even though people would look at me like some try hard that got knocked up. It had just been the first day and I had English first, all the guys instantly fell in love with my looks, but I just didn't bother saying hi to any of them. I had eight periods a day, one for Lunch and another for studying. I had an alright day; I met two girls called Cherry and Marcia. I had three classes with them, but they were only English, Study hall and Art. After eighth period, I was glad to be going home, but I of course had to drive so I had to fill up at a gas station. One guy came out and the look on his face was shocked.  
"Hello…" he said in a shocked voice beginning to fill up my car.  
"Hi, how are you?" I was always nice to people because it was wrong not to be. He looked up and smiled at me.  
"Good and yourself?"  
"I'm fine, I just had my first day at school and I don't really know anyone." I answered.  
"Oh, so that's why you seem nice." He grinned as he finished filling up my car.  
"What do you mean?" I was somewhat confused on what he was saying.  
"On the East side, we're known as 'Greasers', the poor and the West side, are the Socs, they are the rich kids." He explained.  
"Oh, I didn't know." I just smiled. I looked at his name tag on his shirt.  
"Sodapop? What a name, I haven't heard that one before." I commented. "Yeah, I didn't catch your name?" "Emily." I chuckled as his friend came out.  
"Oi! Soda, this isn't a time to talk." He didn't look angry, probably just jealous.  
"Just go in there, Steve will tell you the cost." Soda just smiled like he always did and I just thanked him. He was probably the best looking guy I'd ever seen, his dark-gold hair and his dark brown eyes of his… But he looked like the type of guy all the girls would want anyway, but I just don't want anything to do with guys. I payed Steve the amount and I left to go home to find The Cops surrounding my house looking for me.

You guys want more? Follow/Favourite this story and write a review while your at it :)


	2. Boys, and Friends

Chapter 2:

I got out of the car as soon as I could, and to find out that my family just all died from a car crash. Of course this happens to me on the third day of being here. I just wanted to cry so I did. I tried paying the house bills for weeks, but I couldn't afford it. I then found out that my friends back from Australia Elly and Louise came to live here with me so I didn't have to work all the time. I just asked Soda and Steve if I could work with them, and they both agreed. Soda was a type of guy to flirt with everyone and I just laughed most of the time because he was a type of guy to do that. I remembered Soda telling me about how his parents died and he was helping out his older brother Darry to pay for the house. It made me think Elly and Louise were really nice company. I was at school still and I just wanted to be left alone, I still hung out with Cherry and Marcia when I had class with them, but I hung out with Elly and Louise when I had all my other classes but Maths. I saw this boy in my English class staring at me, and I knew he was, but he just looked away because he knew I'd probably be classified as a Soc hanging out with Cherry and Marcia. In sixth period I had history, and the boy I saw was in my class again, I hadn't realised because I had taken a few weeks off of school. I had break next period then study hall last, that was what I had every day, and I was use to having just four long periods. Elly and Louise had break next period too, so I just waited until history was over. I couldn't help myself, but I kept staring at the greaser boy. I didn't like the fact there were Greasers and Socs. He was pretty cute, long brown hair that was greased back, with the greenish-gray eyes. I just couldn't help it, I was at the back and I wasn't exactly next to him, he was on my right, but one chair up ahead. Elly just pinched me to answer a question the teacher just asked but I was too busy focusing on the boy in front of her. It was finally seventh period, so I went to the cafeteria and sat with Elly and Louise.  
"Emily?" Elly asked me with a serious tone.  
"Huh? Yeah?" I was delirious.  
"I thought you weren't going to like anyone until it was born?"  
"I don't like anyone…" I lied but I knew Elly and Louise knew that.  
"You sure kept staring at that guy in front of Elly the whole time." Louise just laughed like she always did. I was quiet the rest of the day, I got home and I was so tired I completely forgot about work and fell asleep. The knock on my door woke me up so I walked towards it and opened it.  
"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I completely forgot!" I blurted out covering my face with my hands.  
"It's alright, so how are you?" Soda asked as I realised he started looking very familiar.  
"Tired…" I yawned.  
"It's ok, I actually came over to say not to come to work today." Soda said with a smile.  
"Oh?" I didn't know if he was lying or not, but I didn't care anyway.  
"Did you wanna come in? You can meet my friends." I suggested.  
"I'd love to." He replied as I let him in. I heard a yell from the bathroom from Elly as she was walking out into the hallway I quickly went to her and said to get changed before she embarrass herself. She came out to greet Soda and she couldn't believe her eyes.  
"Soda, this is Elly, she's my friend back from Australia." I introduced Soda to Elly.  
"Elly, nice to meet you."  
"You too…" I could tell she had her breath taken away. Louise came home from being late from Study hall as Soda was about to leave. After he left they were both breathless.  
"As if you're not dating him…" Elly said with a dreamy tone.  
"We're just friends, why don't you go for it?" She just nodded.

Want more? Write some reviews and Follow/Favourite this Fan Fiction! Hope you enjoyed it :)


	3. Pain and gain

Chapter 3:

I was at work after school when I saw a heap of Soda and Steve's mates come for a refill at the DX station. I was inside just looking through the window and I saw that boy again. I couldn't believe my eyes, he was Soda's mate or something. He looked up but I just hid in time so he wouldn't see. I saw one of the other guys come in and I knew him in an instant, it was Dallas Winston. I just tried to smile, but I didn't want to because Cherry told me things about him, but I can't believe everything so I just smiled as he just stared at me like every other guy would. He paid for the Pepsis and fuel, but he started talking to me.

"Emily is it?" He asks trying to be flirty.

"Yeah, Dallas right?" I just stared at him back.

"Yeah how'd you know kid?" I guess he calls everyone that.

"I've heard stories." I was thinking I shouldn't have said that, but I kept my poker face.

"Well, what's a Soc like you working for greasers?" He asked.

"I have nothing to do with being a Soc or a Greaser." I said, but I knew it wasn't true. Thank god Soda came in time and asked Dallas to come back outside with the rest of them.

The next morning waking up was the worst because I had bad back pain. I did the usual, got ready and then left for school with Elly and Louise. It was English when I started having really bad cramps. I was in so much pain, I just ran out of the class and straight into the toilets almost screaming. Elly and Louise came in after me. As soon as I was sitting on the toilet with the seat down, I instantly knew why I was in pain. I just had a miscarriage.

"Emily? Are you ok?" Elly asked but I just sobbed. I saw blood everywhere and I didn't want this to happen. But the thing I was mostly embarrassed about was everyone was staring at me, including the boy. Elly and Louise convinced me to go the nurse and I did, she said to go to the hospital straight away so I did and I didn't remember the rest. I went home that night and Elly called Soda to tell him I couldn't come to work. But Soda wasn't convinced so he came around with Steve to see if I was ok. I wasn't in the mood to talk, but I knew they wouldn't ask. They talked to Elly and I think Elly managed to get a date with Soda. I stayed home the next day and I was so tired I almost slept the whole day. On Thursday I went back to school and everyone in English just stared at me, even the boy. I still didn't know his name, but I hung out with Cherry today because Elly and Louise had to stay back during seventh period, Cherry was free, so I hung out with her and she went to the toilets. I didn't want to eat because I was really off my food. I saw the boy walk towards me and I just wanted to bawl but I kept my tears in so I wouldn't embarrass myself again.

"Hey, are you ok from the other day?" He says with a calm voice. I couldn't believe my eyes; he asked if I was ok.

"Yeah… you were in my English class yeah?" I said smirking.

"And History, Gym and Study Hall." He replied.

"Yeah, and didn't catch your name." I asked.

"Ponyboy Curtis…" He looked down because he looked ashamed of his name or something. I actually really liked the name.

"Wow, that's really original like Sod-" I stopped. Then I knew.

"You're not Sodapop Curtis's brother from the DX station are you?" I just stared, because Soda and Ponyboy really looked alike.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked looking like he had no idea how I knew his brother.

"I work there…"

Hey Guys! Hope you enjoyed my Third Chapter! Please Favourite/Follow this story and give me some reviews too while you're at it, Thanks :)


End file.
